Total Drama Pokemon Island!
by FNaF 4 Nightmare Girl
Summary: Join Darkrai and Bella Jr. as they lead 30 camper into a world of danger, romance, friendship, feuds, and adventure. Rated K Plus for some violence and language.
1. OCs Needed!

Bella Jr.: Hello there everybody! Me and Darkrai are going to need 30 contestants, 15 boy and 15 girls, for our new game show, Total Drama Pokemon Island. Before we say what we need, here's some rules.

1. No Legendarys.

2. Put in nicknames. (In case there is somebody with that name already.)

3. We will only take pokemon from generations one through five. We don't know much about the Kalos region.

That's all for rules. now here is what we need for your contestant to be part of our show.

Name:

Nickname(s):

Pokemon Species:

Age: (10 and up)

Appearance:

Personality:

Reaction if won:

Reaction if voted off:

Audition Tape:

Fast or Slow:

Fears?:

Favorite School Subjects:

Wild or Owned By A Trainer:

Will He/She Evolve?: (Fill in if your pokemon evolves)

Gender:

Region:

That's all we need so bye for now!


	2. First 13

Hello everyone. I'm still waiting for 16 OCs, and this chapter will be telling who gave me OCs and will be going to Total Drama Pokemon Island. Now here are the people who made it so far.

This one is from Dragonite-ite.

Name: Finn

Nickname: Jets

Age: 16

Apperance: He's a shiny

Personality: He is the captain of the swimming team, and somtimes he can be cocky about it.

Reaction if won: he would start running in circles in exitment and throw a big party

Reaction if voted off: He would sigh, say his goodbyes and swim off to loser island/ home

Audition tape: *sets up camera* there *shows off swimming skills in schools pool* i hope you consider me I am the fastest swimmer i know, he said with a cocky smile.

Fast or slow: Fast

Favorite school subject: Gym

Wild or owned: Wild

Evolve: Yes

Gender: Male

Region: The Sinnoh region!

Thanks hope me or my bro lediantv win!

The next one is from Lediantv.

Name: Coleman  
>Nickname: Cole<br>Pokemon species: Sentret  
>Age: 14<br>Appearance: Just a normal Sentret  
>Personality: He is very nice to just about everyone, he never really wins at anything but always stays happy, his family always taught him manners.<br>If won: At first would have a confused face but then it grew into a smile and would be really exited ( because it would be his first time winning at something.)  
>If voted off: He wouldn't be surprised, he would high five and thank everyone.<br>Fast or slow: Slow  
>Fear: Giratina<br>Evolve: No  
>Gender: Male<br>Region: Johto

This one is from a Guest. (I will accept OCs From Guests)

Name: Daniel

Nickname: Dan

Gender: Male

Pokemon Species: Dewott

Age: 16

Apperance: Normal but shells are sharper.

Personality: He is calm and thoughtful. He has trained himself how to fight skillfully and can sense pokemon that is nearby, he came from a line of ninjas and samurais explaining his skill mastery. His parents died because of a tauros stampede when he was eight and saw them die, now he lives with his clan elder Roshi.

Reaction if wins: He is cool about it and tells that he'll spend it on the clan's facilities.

Reaction if voted out: He'll close his eyes, stands up, then uses a smoke bomb and disappears.

Audition tape: *Camera turns on, you see Daniel in a an archer tower* "I sense a great evil is in the competition, it must be stopped at all costs before it is too late!" Suddenly he takes out his shells and slices an incoming dart in half, "Umm... It just some enemy of my clan The Watatsumi Clan, I think Swift and Dew went to a show like this called Total Pokemon Psycho Island or something so check em out. Oh and excuse me but I have to do something quickly." Daniel jumps out of the tower and you hear fighting. *Recording stops*

Fast or Slow: He's a ninja!

Fear: Seeing his parents die again...

Fav School Subject: P.E. (battling)

Wild or Owned: Wild

Region: Unova

This one is from a guest named Rainbow.

Name: Lexi  
>Nickname(s): Lex<br>Pokemon Species: Luxio  
>Age: 17<br>Appearance: Looks a lot more feminine then other females of her species.  
>Personality: Lexi is laid back and friendly. She likes making new friends, she doesn't get into arguments and is a fair pokemon. She gets shy around her crush Prince.<br>Reaction if won: She would scream happily and would throw a party.  
>Reaction if voted off: She would shrug her shoulders and say goodbye to everyone.<br>Audition Tape: "So I heard about your show and I want to be a contestant, my life is getting pretty boring and I have nothing better to do. So I'll be waiting.  
>Fast or slow" Fast<br>Fear?: Drowning.  
>Favorite school subjects: Biology<br>Wild or owned by a trainer: Owned  
>Will he she evolve: Yes.  
>Gender: Female<br>Region: Sinnoh

Name: Prince  
>Nickname(s): NA  
>Pokemon Species: Leafeon<br>Age: 17  
>Appearance: Slightly greener than other leafeon's.<br>Personality: Prince is very quiet and athletic. He's friendly and protective of his friends. He has a crush on Lexi.  
>Reaction if won: He would smile and share some of his money with everyone.<br>Reaction if voted off: Would smile and wish everyone luck.  
>Audition Tape: "Hello I am Prince, and I would appreciate it if you allowed me on your show."<br>Fast or slow: Fast  
>Fear?: Being buried alive.<br>Favorite school subjects: Math, science and literature.  
>Wild or owned by a trainer: Owned.<br>Will he/ she evolve: Can't.  
>Gender: Male<br>Region: Sinnoh

This next one is from Crimsonsnake09.

Name: P

Nickname: Number One

Pokemon Species: Rhyperior

Age: 42

Appearance: Like a normal Rhyperior

Personality: BEHOLD AND WATCH MY AWESOMENESS AS I BRAVELY JUMP OF THIS CLIFF Yup hes like that he really talks about how brave and awesome he is. he is known as a kind nice and helpful pokemon also he trys to make up jokes but their known as a joke that should BURN IN HELL for how terrible his jokes are

Evil Personality: Hes actually a leader of a evil company and knows Tyler From the other new upcoming Total Radioactive Island (author of that series is tmhall02 you should check his new total drama island out hes accepting OCs) Anyway When Pokemon find out that he's a leader of a evil company he will feel insanely evil

Reaction if voted of: Behold i have won- wait a minute WHAT but how .. My Awesomeness .. RRRAAAAAAAAAAGH

Reaction if Won: *Creepy loud voice and stare* AHAHAHAHA IDIOTS I AM THE CHAMPIONS OF ALL CHAMPIONS AHAHAHA

Audition: just shows a trailer of how perfectly brilliant he is and all his brilliant moments (haters gonna hate)

Fast

Fears: Losing his awesomeness and brilliance

Favorite School Subject: Technology

Wild

Gender: Male

Region: His company called PRIDE

I think we know who's getting voted off first. (Hint, Hint)

Second OC

Name: Phillip ( if you'll accept a pokemon that was in another Total Pokemon island

Pokemon Species: Espeon

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Alter: Where's a blue and silver jacket his mom gave him

Personality: When he was a 10 years old Eevee he was cursed by a ghost pokemon the curse was a blindness so yup hes blind And quiet and methodical with a bit of smugness also sounds smug smiles a lot even when something terrible happened .. because hes blind

Nickname: The Blind One

Reaction if won: *Smug voice* oh did i win- i mean har, har you fail yay woo I want .. yea now were the hell's my tea

Reaction if voted off: Oh boohoo this suck .. honestly W.T.F. guys

Audition Tape: *just sits there drinking his tea for 3 minutes* ... *after 3 mins Phillip gets off his seat to wash the dishes and hits himself by the camera* .. *tea cup brakes* oh s***

Fears: getting eaten alive by Bidoofs

region:a rich town somewhere in gen 7

OK... Why is there a Generation 7, THERE'S ONLY 6!

This is from Gdmaster123.

Name: Daniel  
>Nickname: Dan<br>Pokemon Species: Dewott  
>Age: 16<br>Apperance: His shells are a light blue colour and is sharper.  
>Personality: He is calm and thoughtful. Daniel was in a clan called The Watatsumi clan and came from a long line of ninjas and assassins, he was trained by his parents and learnt to be strong and stealthy. One day there was an attack on his clan by an enemy clan and many lives were killed including his parents.<br>Reaction if won: He'd be happy and teary.  
>Reation if voted out: Quickly stand up and throw down a smoke bomb.<br>Audition video: A Dewott is on an archer tower"Hi, I'm Daniel and I would like to be in Total Drama Pokemon Island so I can pay for upgrades for my clan's facilities and defences, besides Swift and Dew are doing it so why not? They are in Total Pokemon Phycho Island. They're doing pretty well" A dart suddenly comes towards him and Daniel slices it in half with his shell, "excuse me, I need to do something", he goes out of the tower and you hear fighting.  
>Fast or Slow: He's a damn ninja!<br>Fear: Watching the attack again.  
>Favorite school subject: Battling (P.E.)<br>Wild or Owned: Wild  
>Region: Unova<p>

This is from Dark Arcanine 33.

Name: Jen

Nickname: Mrs. Clean

Pokémon Species: Minccino

Age: 18

Appearance: A pink necklace and fluffy wristband.

Personality: She is very sweet and nice. However, she has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and will not stand if anything is messy or out of place. She goes a bit crazy if it is not clean to her standards. Other than that, she is very docile and will help anyone in anyway she can. her cleaning may get annoying later, but she will try to control it the best she can.

Reaction if won: She would be happy

Reaction if voted off: She would be okay with it, not really upset.

Audition tape: *She polishes the camera, which shows her sitting on a chair in a spotless room.*  
>"Hi, um...i'm Jen...and I just hope you pick me because I'm nice, I'm smart, and I can-"<br>*One of her pictures fall down.*  
>"AH!"<br>*She runs and starts rubbing the picture clean. Then she rips out the old nail with her paws and fills the tiny hole with concrete filling under her bed. Then she opens a drawer full of nails and stick it in the wall before putting the picture back.*  
>*panting*<br>"Thank Arceus...now...back to what I was-"  
>*Camera shuts off*<p>

Fast or slow: Fast

Fears: Filthiness

Favorite school subjects: Health

Wild or Owned by a Trainer: Wild

Will He/she evolve?: Yes

Gender: Female

Region: Unova

This is from Firespirit2000.

Name: Photofern  
>Nickname: Fern<br>Poke Species: Ferrothorn  
>Age: 18<br>Appearance: normal, with red irregular shaped spots all over his body.

Personality: He is extremely shy and normally hides from site when nervous, which he is very good at, tends to take things a bit too literally when it's not meant to be, pretty smart compared to the average Joe and is a genius when it comes to strategy.

Reaction if won: he'd likely cry tears of joy, eat cake, and most likely temporarily learn self-destruct and use it.

Reaction if voted off: He'd likely be gone as soon as his name was announced, and leave a parting gift of playing Justin Bibarrel (He hates that c**p) through a hidden megaphone.

Audition tape: *just think of his x/y sprite with his tendrils in the floor* Fern appears on camera looking nervous with pre-written cards, he reads out "H-h-hello producers, i would like to come on your island i-i-in the hopes of w-w-winning the prize, so, please accept me!" He starts fiddling with the camera trying to turn it off while muttering something unintelligible until the camera turns off.

Fast or Slow: Slow

Fears?: Things that cannot be explained

Favorite School Subject: Science

Wild or owned by a trainer: Owned by my OC Steel

Will he Evolve?: N/A

Gender: Male

Region: Unova

This is from tmhall02.

Name: Vienna  
>Nickname (s): Vivi<br>Pokemon Species: Vanillite  
>Age (10 and up): 16<br>Appearance: She has eyelashes  
>Personality: She's a sweet girl who likes to eat frozen treats. She can be sarcastic, smart and a bit icy (if she loses her temper).<br>Reaction if she won: She would be happy and spend all of her money to own her ice-cream business.  
>Reaction if she got voted off: She would sigh in anger and have a sarcastic expression.<br>Audition Tape: A camera shows a Vanillite in her ice filled bedroom eating chocolate swirl ice-cream cone. "Hey guys, I'm Vienna. My trainer is an ice cream man so I like eating frozen treats all the time. Someday, I'll use the money so I can own an ice cream business cooperated." Then a 20 year old man suddenly opened the door. "My little Vanilla, have you seen the chocolate swirl yet? I need it so I can serve ice-cream to the customers." Vienna looked wide eyed on camera.  
>Fast or Slow?: Slow<br>Fears: Being eaten, heatwaves  
>Favorite School Subjects: Geography<br>Wild/Owned by a Trainer: Trainer  
>HeShe will evolve: Nope  
>Gender: Female<br>Region: Unova

This is from

Name: Carson

Nickname: NO ONE WILL EVER PICK CARSON AS A NAME!

Species: Bronzong

Age: 12

Appearance: Like a normal Bronzong...

Personality: Carson is very upbeat and enthusiastic, and loves love! He is very fun, caring, and friendly but will get sad if being called a really harsh name. He loves hugs!

Reaction if won: He will just yell YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY! And hug everyone on the island!

Voted off: Will just say, Well, you can't win them all, and float away.

Audition: A Bronzong was under a bridge, smiling and behind him was a weird villa.

" HI, I'M CARSON, PICK ME AND MY FRIENDS PLEASE!" yelled the Bronzong enthusiastically.

Fast or slow: Slow

Fears: The dark, and his friends turning into zombies wanting to eat him.

School sub: ART!

Wild or owned: Wild, he lives in a hidden villa under Village Bridge.

Gender: Male

Region: Unova

Name: Cruz

Nickname: NO ONE WILL PICK CRUZ AS A NAME!

Species: Machop

Age: 12

Look: He looks like a regular Machop with a backwards red, baseball cap.

Personality: Cruz is very cocky and clumsy. He acts as if he were tough and strong, when he is really, puny, weak and a coward. He is also Carson's best friend. He also has a soft side that he doesnt show anyone but his friends.

Reaction if won: He will widen his eyes and faint.

Reaction if lost: He will widen his eyes and faint.

Audition tape: A Machop with a backwards red baseball cap was lifting weights.

Suddenly, a Pawniard came in and scared the Machop, making him drop the dumbbells and they fell on his foot.

" OOOOOOOOWWWWWWIIIIIEEEEEEE!" yelled the Machop struggling to free his foot.

" Pick Cruz!" yelled a Bronzong who floated on screen.

Fast or slow: fast

Fears: Carson's sister, Lily, she's a Helioptile ( a Kalos pokemon)

School sub: Gym

Wild or owned: Wild, he lives with Carson.

Evolve?: No

Gender: Male

Region: Unova

This is from Kavi the Marauder.

Name: Vector  
>Nicknames: none<br>Pokemon Species: Servine  
>Age: 17<br>Appearance: darker shade of green and has a pecha scarf to protect him from poison  
>Personality: the leadership kind, looking out for the team, leaves nobody behind no matter how useless they are and helps the weak<br>Reaction if won: "I...can't believe it. I don't deserve this, the others do,"  
>Reaction if voted off: "If it is for the best...then farewell my friends,"<br>Audition Tape: "Hello dear hosts of the game show i am willing to participate in. I would love to join your game show and show you how strong and quick i am. Don't let my kind personality fool you, i am strong enough to take on any pokemon that wishes to stand in my way. I feel that i should be on the show because of my dedication and hard work i put in helping others...that is all."  
>Fast or Slow: Fast<br>Fears: A forest fire he can't escape  
>Favorite School Subjects: Chemistry, Literature, History and PE<br>Wild or owned by a Trainer: Wild  
>Will HeShe Evolve?: No  
>Gender: Male<br>Region: Unova

This is from wolflover595.

Name: Chase

Nickname(s): Commander (sometimes)

Pokemon Species: Houndoom

Age: (10 and up) 16 years old

Appearance: A black collar with three red bands on it.

Personality: Smart, (sometimes) Rebellious, and Friendly

Reaction if won: He would be happy and kiss the person he has a crush on (if anyone)

Reaction if voted off: He would be sad and a little shocked

Audition Tape: A camera turns on showing a long legged Houndoom fixing it up. "Oh hey. I'm Chase and well I am signing up for the show because I am extremely smart and think that I could get through the game fast." in the background a voice is heard. "HEY CHASE WHERES THE CAMERA!?" Chase sighs and smiles at the camera before turning it off.

Fast or Slow: Fast

Fears?: He is scared of loosing his intelligence

Favorite School Subjects: Science, Math, and Work Shop

Wild or Owned By A Trainer: Wild

Will He/She Evolve?: Nope

Gender: Male

Region: Johto

This one was PMed to me by Twilightcrystalflame.

Name: Skylar

Nickname(s): Masa (trainer's), Sky.

Pokemon Species: Rufflet

Age: 14

Appearance: Looks like a normal Rufflet but has an eye patch over his left eye because he scarred it (That's why his trainer called him Masa, after Masamune). He also has violet eyes.

Personality: He is determined and reckless, he loves to soar through the sky and once he sets his mind on something, he'll do it. He can be a bit violent when angry and he loves berries.

Reaction if won: "Yeah! That's how it's done!" While flying around.

Reaction if voted off: "Aw d**n it!"

Audition Tape: A Rufflet is standing right of the camera, filling the screen as he's tweaking it. "Alright, is this thing on?" He then flies back into full body view. "Hiya Mates! The name's Skylar and I guarantee I'll win this! I'll Sky Drop anyone who gets in my way!" He uses air slash and accidentally breaks the camera. Luckily the video is safe.

Fast or Slow: Fast

Fears?: Lightning, bad weather and losing vision in his other eye.

Favorite School Subjects: English and Art.

Wild or Owned By A Trainer: Owned by a hyperactive trainer.

Will He/She Evolve?: Yes

Gender: Male

Region: Unova

That's all who made it. please put in OCs so I can get this story started.


	3. Next 6

Darkrai: Hello everyone! Only 11 spots are left, and we're here to tell you who else made it!

First two is from Dragonite-ite.

Name: Glacio  
>Nickname: Glace<br>Pokemon species: Prinplup  
>Age: 16<br>Appearance: A Normal Priplup  
>Personality: He loves to cook, his father forced him to follow in his foot steps, and battle. he hates battling and violence<br>Reaction if won: he would jump up and down in exitment and open his very own restaurant, and have a party of course.  
>Reaction if voter off: he would nod and say" I failed you guys... sorry" and walk off onto the Lapras.<br>Audition tape: *Turns camera on* Hey producers! I hope you consider me for you're competition becaus-" He said before being interrupted. "SON! get out here and train," said his father. "Oh, sorry gotta go, bye!" He says. *turns camera off*.  
>Fast or slow: slow<br>Fears: Ghost  
>Favorite school subject: Cooking<br>Will he/she evolve?: No  
>Gender: Male<br>Region: Sinnoh

Name: Azura  
>Nickname: Azu<br>Age: 11  
>Appearance: normal<br>Personality: hates attention, her brother Glacio is always over protective of her.  
>Reaction if won: she would run and snatch the suit case from the host and hug it and give a little to everybody (even the main antagonist).<br>Reaction if voted off: she would say "what? me? OK... bye guys I've had fun" and would hug everybody.  
>Audition tape: " Hi guys i hope you consider me for your competition because im super strong and really smart an- " Azura, hey i need the camera for a little bit, said Glacio". " OK big bro, bye".<br>Fast or slow: in the middle l.o.l.  
>Fear: being left alone in the wild.<br>Favorite school subject: Art  
>wild or owned: wild<br>Gender: female.  
>Region: Sinnoh.<p>

Next two are from SeraphimStarlight13.

Name: Aurora

Nickname(s): Aria, Aura

Pokemon Species: Shiny Umbreon

Age: 16

Appearance: Her colors are lighter than a normal Glaceon's, in other words, she's a Shiny. She has a necklace with a silver 3-pointed flower pendant that has a mystic water in the middle and an ice gem, ghost gem, and bug gem on either one of the three petals. These gems are special and can be used again in a future battle.

Personality: Aurora is really sweet and gentle, but is extremely shy and timid. She's usually quiet and tries to stay on a persons good side. Strong in a battle, but is slow to anger and wouldn't dare to even raise her voice. She's usually quiet and doesn't talk much and tries to stay on a person's good side, but she has a smile that can melt the coldest of hearts and a wind chime giggle. She has a high status, but isn't bratty or snobby or likes to show off. On the contrary, she is polite, elegant, and patient. She's really naive and trusts people too easily, which can sometimes put her in a really bad situation. Polite and elegant, Aurora's seen as a goody-goody and follows the rules. Though intelligent, she is easy to take advantage of and has little-to-no confidence in herself. Due to the excessive amount of bullies in her life calling her ugly, stupid, worthless, and so on, her self-esteem is always at a low and is always self-conscious. Despite the fact Aurora sells herself short, she will always be there to give courage and support to her friends. Most of the time, she pretends she's ok just so she won't annoy others with her problems. Being a motherly figure, she is responsible and patient.

Reaction if won: Would be overjoyed and congratulate her opponent on their effort anyway

Reaction if voted off: Would be sad but wishes everyone else good luck

Audition Tape: (she's in her room that is covered in ice and snow and you could see ice crystals dangling from the ceiling) H-Hi everyone. M-My name is A-Aurora, but y-you can c-call me Aria or Aura. I w-want to e-enter to m-make new friends a-and be in a more e-exposed environment s-since my b-brother has kept m-me inside all m-my life to p-protect me. I h-hope you choose m-me. I r-really want to e-enter! *camera shuts off*

Fast or Slow: Fast

Fears: Attacked by her old bully before coming to the island. It was a male Leafeon with red leaves named Thorn who, for some reason, hated her. He would assault her day after day and nearly raped her once, only to be saved by Shadow who beat Thorn up afterwards. As revenge, he tried to kidnap Aurora once, which also failed. After those experiences, he is her worst nightmare and Shadow's most hated person.

Favorite School Subjects: Music

Wild or Owned By A Trainer: Wild

Will He/She Evolve?: N/A

Gender: Female

Region: Sinnoh

Name: Shadow

Nickname(s): Shade

Pokemon Species: Shiny Umbreon

Age: 18

Appearance: His rings are blue and is Shiny like his sister. He has a midnight collar around his neck with a psychic gem, ghost gem, and dark gem. These also can be used again.

Personality: He's Aurora's EXTREMELY overprotective older brother. He wouldn't let any guy near her and would kill them even if they just look at Aurora. Other than that, he's really friendly and nice, but serious when it comes to protecting his younger sister. He's harsh towards most guys, respectful towards those in authority over him, polite towards girls, and a complete teddy bear towards his sister. He's also an insomniac.

Reaction if won: Would be happy and feel accomplished he made it to the end alive and not killed XD

Reaction if voted off: Gives his sister a hug and warns the males to stay away from her

Audition Tape: (he's outside at night looking at the moon and stars and his blue rings are glowing) Hey, everyone. What's up? I only want to enter this thing to protect my sister. I don't care if I win or lose, as long as it's fair. I hope I get in. See ya.

Fast or Slow: Fast

Fears?: Seeing his sister hurt

Favorite School Subjects: Espionage

Wild or Owned By A Trainer: Wild

Will He/She Evolve?: N/A

Gender: Male

Region: Johto (But Lives in Sinnoh)

Last two are from EternalSnowMan.

OC#1

Name: Master Nimbus

Nickname: Nimbus

Pokemon Species: Infernape

Age: 19

Appearance: Completely at ease, usually training or meditating to hone his skills.

Personality: Extremely powerful, although he hides his real strength. He is almost emotionless, but deeply cares for others. He is a leader at heart and is a perfect martial artist. He hides his emotions very well but they later catch up to him *hint* *hint*. He lives far away in Stark Mountain where he takes care of a bunch of other fire types. He is the lone Infernape there and people call him Master Nimbus because he is the one in control there and the most powerful by far. He came to participate in the tournament to be able to treat the Pokemon in Stark Mountain better.

Reaction if won: I am extremely honored to be able to win, I will share my winnings with my fellow Pokemon.

Reaction if voted off: It was for the greater good.

Audition Tape: "I would be honored to be chosen for this special chance." He then starts meditating for a long time.

Fast or Slow: Fast

Fears?: His greatest fear is that his emotions will catch up to him.

Favorite School Subjects: Math, but along with being a great fighter, he is also an good scholar being quite smart, not as much as a psychic type though.

Wild or Owned by A Trainer: Wild

Will He/She Evolve: N/A

Gender: Male

Region: Sinnoh, Stark Mountain

OC #2

Name: Rain

Nickname: Runt, after evolution just Rain

Pokemon Species: Feebas

Age: 18

Appearance: Normal Feebas

Personality: Quite shy in the beginning. She has a big crush on Nimbus but does not show it. He had saved her from pain many times, in fact when Rain fell off a cliff, Nimbus caught her and saved her, Nimbus did not even show that it hurt. She also is very romantic after the evolution, focusing most of her energy to woo Nimbus, and eventually succeeds. She will do anything for Nimbus, and is quite determined in challenges.

Reaction if won: I wish Nimbus was here to see this, but I am quite happy now!

Reaction if voted off: I wish I spent more time around Nimbus.

Audition Tape: "I know I may be an ugly fish, but I am determined to win this competition!"

Fast or Slow: Slow, then faster when she evolves

Fears?: Her old trainer who beat her a lot.

Favorite School Subjects: Science

Wild or Owned by A Trainer: Was owned by a trainer, but escaped later.

Will He/She Evolve: Yes, she will evolve into a Milotic. It happens during a water challenge, when Nimbus goes to save someone else, but falls into the water, while saving the other person and begins to drown. Rain goes to save him, but lacked the strength to carry him, so she evolved and dragged Nimbus to the surface.

Gender: Female

Region: Sinnoh

Can somebody tell me what N/A means, because I don't know what it means!

That's all of them, so please put in OCs, because I really want to start this story!


	4. Arrival

Darkrai's Biggest Fan:I was amazed that when I put up those chapter of who made it, we came our limit ( If you add my OC), but they all will be on this show. A note before we start, I put my chapters in script form because most of the words will stay on instead of being cut off. Now, on with the story. Oh, before I forget, confessions will be in _Italics_, and regular writing in **Bold**. I will also use one of my own OCs, Addison the Arcanine/Zorua.

Darkrai: Finally! Now lets get started!

* * *

><p>Darkrai: Hello, and welcome to Total Drama Pokémon Island, I'm your host Darkrai!<p>

Bella Jr.: And I'm the Co-Host Bella Jr.

Darkrai: Today the camper are finally arriving at the island, the first camper should be here at any moment.

**At that moment a Rhyperior walks off a Dewgong.**

Bella Jr.: There's P, or Number One. (Whispers to Bella Jr.) He is certain to get voted off.

Number One: Hello there, I'm Number One. I am so psyched about winning, I know I'll win, and I'll destroy anyone who gets in my way!

Bella Jr.: Just go over there.

**He then heads to the other side of the dock and sits on a log.**

Darkrai: I bet his team will vote him of on the spot the first chance they get.

* * *

><p><em>Bella Jr.: Get voted off?! He'll leave on the first elimination round! I'm certain of it! I am because I'm psychic!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A Sentrent then comes off a Dewgong along with a Dewott that has light blue and sharper shells.<strong>

Darkrai: Here's Coleman and Daniel, or they can also be called Cole and Dan.

Cole: Hello. I'm Cole, I am very happy to be here.

Darkrai: Thank you, you can just go where the Rypherior is.

**He goes to where Number One is.**

Dan: Hello, I'm very happy to be here.

**He then quickly goes where the others are. After that a Shiny Umbreon and a Shiny Glaceon come off of another Dewgong.**

Bella Jr.: Here is Aurora and her **overprotective** brother Shade.

Aurora: Hello there. I fell happy to be here and participate in this show.

Shade: I don't care if I win or lose, I just want to keep my sister safe.

Aurora: Oh My Arceus. I'm gonna have to deal with this until me or him get voted off.

**They both walk up to where the others are, and her brother is keeping the others from coming near his sister. A Luxio, Minccino, Leafeon and Espeon come off two Dewgongs and two Seels. (What? I use Dewgongs but no Seels, I give them credit.)**

Darkrai: Here are four more contestants, Lexi, Prince, Phillip, and Jen.

Lexi: Hello, I am happy to be on your show.

Prince: Hello there, I hope this will be a great show.

Jen: Hello, I feel grateful to be here.

Philip: Hello there, I can't wait to see who wins!

**Then a Pokémon that looks like a Arcanine with a Zorua's hair and tail and has a scar on her face comes to the dock and gets of a Seel.**

Bella Jr.: Welcome Addison.

Addison: Thank you, I hope this will be a great show.

* * *

><p><em>Darkrai: Isn't Addison the girl who goes to my son's school Poké High? Why is she here then? Shouldn't she be home.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>She goes where everyone else is.<strong>

**A Fennekin comes off a Dewgong.**

Darkrai: Here is Rin.

Rin: Hello, I am happy to be here.

* * *

><p><em>Darkrai: It's ironic, Rin kinda sounds like a boy name but, Rin's a girl. Messed up, very messed up.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Heads to the dock, A Digtrio comes off a Dewgong.<strong>

Bella Jr.: Hello there Ky, Ted, and Lee.

Ky: Hello there.

Ted: I hope we win.

Lee: It's nice to be here.

**They head to the dock as two Shiny Magnetrics come off two Seels.**

Darkrai: Here is Finn and Jack.

Finn: Hello there, I'm grateful to be here

Jack: Hello. I'm also grateful to be here.

**As they go to the dock a Vanillite, Bronzong, Machop, Ferrothorn, Servine, and a Houndoom come off six Dewgongs and Seels.**

Bella Jr.: Welcome Vector, Chase, Cruz, Carson, Vienna, and Fern.

Vector: We're all happy to be here.

**They go where everybody else is. Then an Infernape and a Feebas come to the dock.**

Darkrai: Here is Rain and Nimbus.

Nimbus: Thank you for accepting me, I am grateful.

Rain: Hello.

**They both head to the dock as a Squirtle and Shiny Buizel swims to the dock.**

Bella Jr.: Welcome Kurt and Jets

Kurt: We are happy to be here.

**They head to the dock as a Prinplup and his sister swim to the dock.**

Darkrai: Welcome Azu and Glace.

Glace: Were happy to be here.

**As they head to the dock, a Charamander and a Rufflet head to the dock.**

Bella Jr.: Welcome Char and Skylar.

Skylar: We're both happy you accepted us.

**They head to the dock.**

Bella Jr.: That's all the contestants we have.

Darkrai: So next time, we'll see them go through our first challenge.

Bella Jr: (Whispering) He doesn't know that we'll be in it too.(Talking Normally) Now let's get the first challenge ready!

Darkrai: See you next time on Total Drama Pokémon Drama Island!


	5. first challenge FINALLY

_I finally got a idea! But it may be a little to early for it. It's a Mansion challenge (A haunted mansion challenge!) (FYI, Dugtrio is counting as 3 contestants, but same team, all get voted off if one gets voted off.) Now, lets start! and Bella Jr. is now an Umbreon._

* * *

><p><em>Almost forgot!<em>

_Teams: A.A. (Amazing Arcanines) and R.R. (Rockin' Rypheriors)_

Rockin, Rypheriors

P - Rhyperior R.R. Leader

Lexi - Luxio R.R.

Carson - Bronzong R.R.

Finn - Shiny Magnetric Finn Jack your both on R.R  
>Jack - Shiny Magnetric<p>

Coleman - Sentrent R.R.

Prince - Leafeon R.R.

Aurora - Shiny Glaceon R.R.

Azura - Azurill R.R.  
>Char - Charamander R.R.<br>Skylar - Rufflet R.R.

Vienna - Vanillite R.R.

Phillip - Espeon R.R.

Jets - Shiny Buizel R.R.

Amazing Arcanines.

Addison - Arcanine A.A. Leader (And it's a Zoroua/Arcanine Crossbreed.)  
>Cruz - Machop A.A.<br>Daniel - Dewott A.A.  
>Rain - Feebas A.A. (Background: P laughing. Addison: SHUT UP!)<br>Shade - Shiny Umbreon A.A.

Kurt - Squirtle A.A.

Nimbus - Infernape A.A.

Jen - Minccino A.A.

Rin - Fennekin A.A.

Ky, Ted, Lee - Digtrio A.A.

Vector - Servine A.A  
>Chase - Houndoom A.A.<br>Fern - Ferrothorn

Glace - Prinplup A.A.  
><em>Now lets start!<em>

* * *

><p>"Good morning campers! Please report to dock for today's first ever TPI Challenge!"<p>

After everybody gets to the dock

Darkrai: "Today's challenge may seem a little too early when you hear it, but it's totally necessary."

Bella Jr.: "Your team have to spend a night in a haunted mansion, the next morning, the team with the most campers inside the house, wins!"

Addison: "Darkrai, when does it start?"

Darkrai: "About... NOW! START!"

Door slams behind each teams backs.

Glace: I'M SCARED ALREADY!

Rin: It's only been 10 seconds.

Addison: Alright team! Let's stay together, that way, anybody who get's scared, won't be able to escape, or help them feel safe. Hands, paws, and flippers in, on three, 'Stay strong, Stay proud, Stay Brave, AMAZING ARCANINES!' One, two, THREE!

All A.A. Teammates: Stay strong, Stay proud, Stay Brave, AMAZING ARCANINES!

Mean while with the Rockin' Rypheriors...

P: Let's go everybody! The more we look, the sooner well be able to lea- I mean, Sabotage the other team.

Cole: P, your acting weird, are you scared?

P: I'm not afraid of anything!

Char: What about-

Cole: G-G-G-GIRATINA!

P:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm out of here!

Cole:...*Gulp* Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm.

Giratina: BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Back with A.A.

Addison: Did you guys just see him run!HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA,HA!

Shade: Yeah he was all like- AHHHHHHHHH! *Muffle*

Daniel: I think one of the ghosts got to him. We must be alert now, their probably everywhere now!

Addison: I'll check! FLASH! Nothing, nothing, Cafagrigus, nothing, Wait a minute! CAFAGRIGUS?!

Daniel: I bet it's the one who took Shade! Let's get Shade back! RAZOR SHELL!

Chase: I'm on it! Snarl!

Addison: With Dark pulse!

*Shade comes out wrapped in bandages.*

Shade: I. Hate. Cofagrigus. So. Much. Now.

Addison: Cofagrigus(1). What a 'Mature' name.

One Haunted house stay later...

Darkrai: "OK! Amazing Arcanines had 8 left, and the Rockin' Rypheriors had, 1, and it was... COLE! OK! Rockin Rypheriors, Meet me at the campfire tonight!"

* * *

><p><em>Cole: OK, in my opinion, P is such a *Censored word moment for 10 seconds* and that's final!<em>

_Lexi: P was the first to baby out, so he's going_

_Carson: He's so Going, P is a son of a B***h!_

_Finn and Jack: Good bye P! Have a nice trip home tonight!_

* * *

><p>Darkrai: "OK! There are 14 of you But I only have 13 Oran Berries, the one that doesn't, goes home. OK The first Six go to Lexi, Carson, Finn, Jack, Prince and Aurora. The next six go to Azura, Char, Skylar, Vienna, Phillip, and Jets. Now that leaves us with P and Cole. OK! The Oran Berry goes to... Cole! Goodbye P! YES!"<p>

P: "Behold i have won- wait a minute WHAT but how .. My Awesomeness .. RRRAAAAAAAAAAGH"

Darkrai: "I was waiting for that, OK Now it's time for P to pack up and leave."

P: "I HATE YOU ALL! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO PAY FOR THIS ONE DAY!"

**Leaves on a Shiny Lapras ( People voted off leave with style by riding a Shiny Gyarados, Lapras, Dragonair, or Dewgong.)**

* * *

><p><em>Me: Yes Yes YES! That little devil is gone! And BTWs, He's evil. So, Cole faced his fear of Giratina, and P was a Baby and got voted off. I'm Signing off at 10:25 PM 714 and see you on the next, Total, Drama, Island!_

Extra 1: Cafagrigus was unable to be traded without a nickname for a while. Cofagrigus, Very Mature Nintendo. that's why Addison said 'What a 'Mature' name.'


	6. Extras Needed ( 7 left)

Ok! Now I'm going to need Extras for spots like in YouTube videos (Just watch one of the T.D.P.I. Series) Here are the new rules:

1. Legendarys will now be able to enter.

2. I allow Mega Evolutions. (Even the new ones for Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Coming out November 21st! YAY, I'ts getting so close!)

3. I'm Going to allow 10 of them, ONLY 10! any others, they'll be in the sequel. (With P as well. Yay.)

4. A NICKNAME IS 100% REQUIRED! EVEN IF NOBODY THINKS THE NAME WILL BE PICKED!

Here's the info:

Name:

Nickname(s):

Pokemon Species:

Age: (10 and up)

Appearance:

Personality:

Reaction if won:

Reaction if voted off:

Audition Tape:

Fast or Slow:

Fears?:

Favorite School Subjects:

Wild or Owned By A Trainer:

Will He/She Evolve?: (Fill in if your pokemon evolves)

Mega Evolve?:

Gender:

Region:

Backstory:

Extra:

Example (My own OC)

Name: Prince, after evolution it's Pharaoh.

Nickname(s): He just likes to be called by his own name, but he'll mind being called Yamask as well.

Pokemon Species: Yamask

Age: 16 (In years) By level: 33

Appearance: He's more darker than a plain Yamask

Personality: Loves to train, Silly, Nice, double sided, and Quick Tempered sometimes.

Reaction if won: "Yes! I've won! Bow down to your master!"

Reaction if voted off: "Oh, Come on!"

Audition Tape: *Camera reveals a dark cave.* "Hey guys! I'm auditioning for this so I could, win the mony and destroy everyone elese in my way! And to probably evolve too. Prince the Yamask out!"

Fast or Slow: Fast

Fears?: Being embarrassed in public, Ghosts, Dark types, the zombie apocalypse, and Palkia and Dialga and Giratina.

Favorite School Subjects: Gym

Wild or Owned By A Trainer: Owned, but is always allowed to go anywhere

Will He/She Evolve?: Yes, It's a debate between Naturally, leaving to train and returns evolved, to help save someone, or during a battle

Mega Evolve?: unable, but hopes to in the future. But can with his illusion forms

Gender: Male (Could tell by Prince Probably)

Region: Unova - Kalos

Backstory: He's always been the one to adventure out on his own. He hopes to evolve and become rich. He's close to evolution, but far from becoming rich. He hopes to at least be in the final 3, as his evolved form.

Extra:

His mother is trainer owned, and that's why he's own by a trainer

He's Always wanted to be a leader and that's why he signed up

His Illusions limit to: Gengar (Normal and Mega), Umbreon, Blaziken (normal and Mega), and Empoleon.

He'll be a bit Darker than normal Cofagrigus as well after Evolution.

Extra Video: "And about my Dark Type fear, I'm not afraid of Darkrai or Umbreon, but all the other I fear."

That's what I need! 7 Spots left ( 2 taken after seeing somebody enter OCs, one for the one I just thought of That's how I got the Idea.)


	7. The Challenge with many Surprises

_My extra OC arrives in this one. and the second challenge starts. Lets just start._

* * *

><p>Bella Jr.: Hey everybody! Were back! Today we're going to start our second challenge, a Battle Royale. Four Pokemon from each team will compete for the winning prize, the prize, The winner can't be voted off for three challenges! Now, lets see how the teams are doing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>In the Amazing Arcanines Girl Cabin<em>

Addison: Girls, I'm happy that we won the first challenge of of this series.

Rin: I'm excited as well. the next challenge is coming up soon, I hope its something awesome!

Glace: Yeah. It's going to be another great win by the Amazing Arcanines hopefully!

All A.A. Girls: YEAH!

_In the A.A. Boys Cabin_

Shade: I hope our next challenge isn't as terrible as the last one.

Ky: You mean it was terrible because you were almost mummified, right?

Shade: Who wouldn't. Let's hope it's something different.

Daniel: I'm hoping something to test my true skills with!

Vector: I hope it's something Awesome!

All A.A. Boys: YEAH!

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, with the Rockin' Rypheriors<em>

Char: OK, Now that P is gone, we are going to need a new leader! any suggestions?

Most R.R. Members: Cole!

Char: OK! Cole your now the new Rockin Rypheriors-

Darkrai: Attention all Rockin Rypheriors! Please come to the dock for a special announcement.

Char: Leader. Let's go!

_At the dock_

Darkrai: OK! Rockin Rypheriors, meet your new team member!

?: Hey. I'm Prince. I'm here to win this thing.

_After introducing everybody to Prince..._

Darkrai: OK! Now your second challenge, is a Battle Royale! You have 30 minutes, Chose 4 Pokemon to enter.

Addison: OK, team who do we send in?

Chase: Count me in!

Glace: Me too!

Daniel: Me too.

Addison: And I'll Be the secret weapon!

_With R. R._

Cole: OK! Let's have Aurora as the first. Who elese?

Prince: Count me in! I'll defeat any in my way!

Phillip: I'll join in to!

Cole: and I'll be last!

Bella Jr.: OK! Battle Royale Round one begin! Chase Vs. Aurora!

Chase: Flamethrower!

Aurora: Protect! Swift!

Chase: Dark Pulse!

Aurora: B-B-Bite!

Chase: Lets Finish this! FLAMETHROWER AT FULL CHARGE!

Bella Jr: Round one finish! Chase moves on to the Semi-Finals!

Darkrai: Round two! Glace Vs. Prince! Begin!

Prince: Thunderbolt!

Glace: Water Pulse to Correspond the attack!

Prince: I-I'll N-Never give up! Shadow Ball! Dark Pulse!

Glace: PECK! Surf!

Prince: I'm undefeatable! You'll NEVER beat me! Even if You try your strongest attack! Shadow Punch!

Glace: Water PLEDGE!

Prince: Dark Pulse!

_Behind the battle field, each team watches as the two Pokemon fight!_

Addison: They hit at the same time!

Shade: Who will be standing?

Rin: I hope Glace can win!

Vienna: The suspense is killing me! Who will win?! Or who won?!

Azura: We'll find out soon.

Cole: Prince better win. Hang in there!

*Smoke clears, revealing Glace defeated. With Prince nowhere to be seen.*

Darkrai: Round two goes to the Rockin' Rypheriors! Prince moves on to the next round!

* * *

><p><em>Prince?: In my own opinion, It was the secret weapon for me that helped me win!<em>

* * *

><p><em>A little bit before round 3...<em>

Cole: Wasn't that strange?

Phillip: What was strange?

Cole: Prince was nowhere to be seen after that. Where could he have gone?

Phillip: I have no idea. But it must have been important if he left so quickly.

Cole: Probably.

Bella Jr.: OK! Phillip Vs Daniel! Begin!

Daniel: Razor shell!

Phillip: Shadow Ball!

Daniel: Water Pledge!

Phillip: Hidden Power!

Daniel: Surf!

Phillip: Bite!

Daniel: And to finish this, Hydro PUMP!

Bella Jr.: Daniel moves on!

* * *

><p><em>Daniel: The way I defeat my enemies, I find their weak spot, and attack there. It was obvious that I had the Upper hand in strength.<em>

* * *

><p>Darkrai: Round four! The team leaders against eachother!<p>

Bella Jr.: Begin!

Addison: Dark Pulse!

Cole: Hyper Voice!

Addison: Flamethrower!

Cole: Iron Tail!

Addison: Iron Tail!

Cole: Surf!

Addison: AGH!

* * *

><p><em>Addison: I felt like I was just going to lose right there, until...<em>

* * *

><p>Cole: She evolved!<p>

Addison: Yes! Shadow Ball!

Cole: Quick Attack!

Addison: And Now, Thunderbolt!

Bella Jr.: Cole has been defeated! Addison Moves on!

* * *

><p><em>Addison: I couldn't believe what I heard! I usually suck at battles. But now, Maybe I have a chance!<em>

* * *

><p>Darkrai: Everybody! Next round's tomorrow. Get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow!<p>

* * *

><p><em>At the R.R. Cabin<em>

Jets: Did you guys see Prince?! He was like: Bang! Pow! Explosion!, and the other guy was like: Oh S**t!

Cole: Jets, can you please not curse?

Jets: Fine. Where is prince anyways?

Cole: Nobody has seen him since the competition.

Vienna: What could he be up to?

Char: Let's hope it doesn't Include any of us.

Aurora: Maybe hes trying to surprise us with something.

Cole: We'll see him at the competition. Night everybody.

_At the A.A. Cabin_

Shade: OMG! You were AWESOME! You were all like: Bang! Pow! Zoom! and Cole like: Oh S**t!

Addison: Shade, Please don't curse.

Shade: Fine.

Rin: Come on everybody, let's just get some sleep. Good night everybody.

_A few hours later..._

Addison: *Wakes up* Huh? Hey! What happened! Who took me from my cabin?! Where are you?!

?: Do not worry, I mean no harm to you.

Addison: P-P-Prince, is that you? What do you want from me?!

Prince: Nothing much, just that, I think we should have an alliance.

Addison: An alliance? But your on the other team! How can I trust you?!

Prince: Just believe me. Us alone have great power. If we combined, we could triumph! You and I, heading to the final two! If we had an alliance, we could get there.

Addison: I'm in! Final two here I come!

Prince: And, Addison.

Addison: Yes?

Prince: You must tell nobody about this, they'll all find out in due time.

Addison: Yes Prince.

_The next morning_

R.R. Cabin

Prince: GUYS! Come on! It's time for the second part of the challenge!

Cole: I'm up Prince. COME ON EVERYBODY! SECOND CHALLENGE IS ANY TIME NOW! (_Wait. PRINCE'S BACK!_)

Char: Good luck today Prince, you'll need it

Prince: Thanks a lot guys!

(After Prince leaves.)

Cole: Hey guys, did you guys see that Prince looked different today than yesterday?

Char: Yeah, He was small yesterday, and now he's like 5' 07"

Cole: *sigh* You don't get it.

Char: What don't I get?

*Cricket chirp*

Cole: Goodness gracious. I was trying to say, he evolved. I mean, something had to happen that would cause him to disappear.

Char: Oh.

* * *

><p><em>Pharaoh<em>_: What elese could of happened. But, there's nothing elese up my-_

_?: Eevee! Eevee, Eevee!_

_Pharaoh: I'll get back to that later._

* * *

><p>Addison: Guys, You gotta come check this out!<p>

Shade: Guys, Look!

Daniel: What's an Eevee doing here?

Glace: Could that be 'somebody's' secret weapon?

Rin: Are you saying?

Addison: Well, let's check it out then

* * *

><p>Pharaoh: Eevee! Eevee! Where are you?!<p>

Eevee: Eevee! Eevee! Eevee!

Pharaoh: Eevee! Let's go! Before someone sees you!

Eevee: Eevee.

* * *

><p>Addison: Wow.<p>

Glace: I knew something was fishy. When he attacked me, Eevee must had help.

Daniel: Or maybe Eevee followed him.

Shade: Or it's, it's, somebody help me keep this going?

* * *

><p><em>Eevee: Yeah, I'm kind of Pharaoh's pet. But I helped him. I knew couldn't make it on his own. I also would have missed him. I'm not a contestant or anything, right? Am I helping my owner cheat his way into the finals?! Am I?! AM I?!<em>

* * *

><p>Bella Jr.: OK, fourth round start! Pharaoh Vs. Chase!<p>

_A bit in to the fight_

Eevee: (Let's go now!)

_One minute later_

Darkrai: And Pharaoh takes the win! Even at the type advantage, he's indestructible!

_One round later, about time for the final battle._

Addison: Shade, Glace, grab the Eevee now!

_5 Minutes to the final round_

Pharaoh: Oh, goodness. Eevee's gone, and without her, I just know I'm going to lose!

_With Eevee..._

Eevee: YOU LET ME GO YOU LITTLE B***H! I'M GONNA F***IN' KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS THING! LET ME HELP PHARAOH WIN NOW! OR ELSE!

Addison: I knew it! you little CHEATER! YOU PROBABLY DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR CHEATING! YOUR OWNER IS USING YOU TO CHEAT INTO THE FINALS! WE WON'T LET YOU GO UNTIL THE COMPETITION IS OVER!

*Addison grabs Eevee by the tail and trows her against the wall.*

Eevee: I. Don't. Care.

Addison: *Glares down at Eevee* What did you just say?

Eevee: I. DON'T. CARE! NOW LET ME GO YOU LITTLE WITCH!

Addison: Sorry, the final round's starting, so, your just gonna' have to stay there until this is all OVER! *Knocks Eevee back down to the ground*

* * *

><p><em>Shade: I just couldn't stay to watch that little Eevee be hurt. It was so sad!<em>

* * *

><p>Darkrai: Pharaoh has put up a good fight against Dark types, Lets see if he can beat Addison! Begin!<p>

_A few minutes into the battle..._

Bella Jr.: Pharaoh's down! And he's been so amazing lately!

Addison: You litter cheater. You deserve to be beaten like that!

_With Pharaoh..._

Char: You did so good out there!

Aurora: What Had gotten into you

Pharaoh: I Might of- Nevermind. You'd hate me if I said it.

Cole: What?

Char: Come on, you can tell us anything!

Aurora: We won't hate you. your a team member, and we need to trust eachother.

Pharaoh: I, cheated.

Char, Cole, and Aurora: WHAT?!

Cole: But how did you cheat?!

Aurora: He must of had a Power improving item or a machine that could be hidden to weaken them, or a-

Pharaoh: I had somebody help me. But before the final competition, she disappeared.

Addison: *Evil chuckle* Looking for somebody, Pharaoh? How about your PET EEVEE!

*Slams Eevee against the wall ONE AGAIN!*

* * *

><p><em>Shade: What is with her and slamming that Eevee against the wall?!<em>

* * *

><p>Eevee: E-E-Eevee.<p>

Pharaoh: EEVEE! But how?! And why?! We have an alliance!

Addison: I know a lot about alliances. They start them, and vote off ANYBODY they add onto it! So, I found out your scam, and stopped it before it got to me!

Shade: Yeah, But did we have to-

Addison: SHUT THE F**K UP SHADE!

Pharaoh: Did you have to hurt Eevee?! I didn't think It would go this far! WHY IS THAT NOW YOUR EVOLVED, YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE SUCH A F***ING B***H! WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A JERK! WHY DOES IT MATTER THAT YOU NEED TO STOP THIS BY HURTING EEVEE! WHY HAVE YOU BECOME SO INSANE! THIS ALLIANCE WAS TO GET US INTO THE FINAL TWO AND THAT. IS. FINAL!

*Slams Addison against the wall*

Addison: WHY, YOU LITTLE IDIOT! DON'T YOU GET IT, I'M HERE FOR THE MONEY, I'M NOT THE GIRL YOU MET YESTERDAY! THIS THE NEW ME! I'M GOING TO BE THE BOSS AROUND HERE, AND I DON'T NEED A STUPID COFFIN GETTING IN MY WAY! *Slams him against the wall* *In a demonish voice* I'M WINNING THIS, I'M GOING TO DEFEAT ANYBODY IN MY WAY, AND IT'S JUST ME AND MY AWESOMENESS! AND WE'RE GOING TO WIN THIS! WE'RE LETTING NOBODY IN OUR WAY! AND,*Calms down* OH MY MEW, I'M TURING INTO P!

Shade: You have been a demon ever since you got your claws on that Eevee! I thought you were nice, but now, I know you're a little jerk!

Darkrai: OK! EVERYBODY BACK TO THEIR CABINS! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY CONFLICT AROUND HERE! AND ADDISON, FOR BEING ABUSIVE AND HURTING THAT EEVEE, YOU LOSE THE PRIZE! *Ahem* The prize will now go to Pharaoh, though he cheated, nothing in my opinion is worse than seeing what I saw on the cameras!

*Shows video of Addison slamming Eevee against the wall*

Darkrai: and just because of that, AMAZING ARCANINES! YOUR GOING TO ELIMINATION! End of story!

Shade: YOU LITTLE B***H *sentences with censors for 3 minutes*

* * *

><p><em>At elimination...<em>

Darkrai: Let's cut this short. Everybody wants Addison to leave! So goodbye!

* * *

><p><em>Riding on shiny Gyarados...<em>

Addison: What had gotten over me? I mean, I'm never like that. Just wait till my friends hear about this.

* * *

><p>Bella Jr.: OK! With Addison gone, that means a new leader is needed for the Amazing Arcanines. Now see you next time on Total... Drama... Pokemon... ISLAND!<p>

_With two evolutions and Meeting Addison's inner devil, what's next?! Find out next time on Total Drama Pokemon Island!_


	8. Pets for your Contestant

As you saw in the last chapter, Pharaoh had a pet Eevee. That's because I now allow Your OCs to pets.

But the rules are:

Pokemon that are like pets (Example: Ponyta or Rapidash as a horse, Eevee, Lillipup and its evolution, the Eeveelutions as dogs, Purrloin and Liepard, Glameow and Purgly, Meowth and Persian, Any other pokemon like cats. And I allow Ryhorn and skiddo and Gogoat)

2. They can be shiny.

3. If they evolve in to something that isn't like a pet, they can't evolve. (So no Rydon and Rypherior.)

4. Age must be by level and years

Here's what I need

Name:  
>Gender:<br>Age:  
>Owner: (Only if two or more OCs are entered in you review or PM. LISTEN TO THIS BLURB!)<br>Species:  
>Evolution: (If it isn't a Ryhorn...)<br>Appearance:  
>Talents:<br>Extra:

Example

Name: Eevee (Nickname is Eve or Eeves.)

Gender: Female

Age: Level 34 Age 12

Owner: Pharaoh

Species: Eevee

Evolution: Was debating on every evolution, but chose Sylveon when she first saw one.

Appearance: She's a shiny Eevee, but dyes her hair Brown so only Pharaoh and his family's Trainer's Pokemon know.

Talents: She has amazing balance, and can learn moves that a normal Eevee can't learn. She pretends that she dosen't know she's cute, WHICH MAKES HER EVEN CUTER! (Disney Movie line from 'How to Build a Better Boy')

Extra:

She had surprisingly been able to learn Dazzling Gleam, and will use that move to evolve into Sylveon

She is younger than Pharaoh, but they are the same level. Weird.

She has met 12 Legendarys, now 13 meeting Darkrai.

She loves to eat pokepuffs, which fits perfectly for becoming a Sylveon.

She Fears That her faults will one day haunt her forever.

She's the only Person who on the Island knows that Pharaohs father was killed.

Enter in a few pets for your contestants company. See you soon!


	9. Writer's Block and Vote Time!

Hello everybody! I haven't been updating because I'm having trouble thinking of the third challenge. So, I'm asking you to review your choice on the third challenge. On December 31st, the most reviewed choice will be the third challenge.

Extra OC annoucement:

Once all the extra OC places are taken, any more added will be in the secquel!

-Gengar and Enderman Girl 24


	10. Addison,New Contestant, & Mini Challenge

OK, since it's close to Christmas, I'm making an early Christmas special with a mini-challenge! (7 days left until the voting is over for the next challenge.) There is no elimination for this, it's just for fun. So... let's begin! (Note: The * after one of the hatched Pokemon's name means it's a shiny.)

Date (In the Pokemon world): December 24th 2014

Darkrai: Hello everybody! Welcome to the Christmas special! Today were going to do a **extremely** special challenge.

Bella Jr.: And you're about to meet our new contestant! Frost the Froslass with Elsa the Shiny Glaceon

* * *

><p><strong>Early Confessional<strong>

Frost: Um, I'm really nervous right now. I really hope I don't get voted off on my first challenge...

**End of Confessional**

* * *

><p>Darkrai: And now, let the challenge begin!<p>

*Rockin Rypherior's Girl Cabin*

Lexi: I wonder what we're going to do today. Its been forever since our last challenge

?: Attention campers, please report to the dock for the mini-challenge today!

*At the Dock*

Pharaoh: *Staring in shock at the two people at the dock, and old and new contestant* Is that-, and that-

Eevee: ADDISON!

*Addison now looks darker and her eye color is blood red, her claws are blood red as well, but to everybody's surprise, she turns into a normal Zoroark with an Arcanine's fur on her arms and legs.*

Addison: *Seeming to forget the the fiasco a few weeks ago* Hello everybody! I am returning for the mini-challenge today.

Daniel: Can somebody explain this?!

Darkrai: Any Pokemon voted off has a chance of returning for a mini-challenge.

All the contestants: Oh...

Bella Jr.: Before we explain the challenge, We shall introduce our new contestant. Please welcome Frost the Froslass, who will be joining the Amazing Arcanines!

* * *

><p><em>Pharaoh: But, but, but, FROSLASS IS MY GIRLFRIEND!<em>

_Eevee: I wanted to see Elsa on my team! :-(_

* * *

><p>Addison: Now, the mini-challenge is that each team revives an egg, any time today it will hatch, once it does it becomes a member of your team and gains immunity for two challenges. The catch is, one of the two eggs contains a shiny Pokemon whichever team has the shiny Pokemon when it hatches, can switch a member from the other team, with any other member except the newly hatched Pokemon.<p>

Bella Jr.: That means you both have a 50% chance of having the shiny egg. We also don't know what Pokemon are in the eggs, so you have to wait until it hatches. Now begin.

*Each team grabs an egg. Pharaoh will watch over the R.R.'s Egg, while Frost will watch over the A.A.'s Egg*

*With Frost and the other A.A. contestants*

Frost: *Carefully watching over the egg* I wonder what will hatch from it...

Shade: Only time can tell. But, I'm guessing everybody thinks it will be their Pre-Evolved or Basic form. For heaven's sake I hope it's not a Zorua.

Frost: Don't Jinks it.

* * *

><p><em>Shade: I was just saying. I really hope I didn't jinks it...<em>

_Frost: Once this egg hatches, we'll find out if anybody was right, or if Shade jinxed it._

* * *

><p>*With the R.R.*<p>

Cole: I hope we got the shiny.

Pharaoh: Hopefully.

Jets: I hope it's not a Ryhorn.

Pharaoh: Don't Jinks it.

* * *

><p>*A few hours later with Frost and Shade*<p>

Shade: *Partially Annoyed* How much longer...

Frost: Stop being so impatient you- *Froslass stops as the Egg starts to glow, when the glowing subsides, a young Zorua is where the Egg used to be*

Shade:_ (I totally jinxed it!_)

*With Pharaoh and Cole*

Cole: *Groans* This is taking forever...

*Pharaoh just gives him a dirty look*

Pharaoh: *Under his breath* You impatient little- *Pharaoh is silenced as he notices the egg glowing, once the glowing subsides, a young Yamask is where the Egg used to be*

Cole: _(Finally!)_

* * *

><p><em>Shade: I so Jinxed it...<em>

_Cole: Yes, it wasn't a Ryhorn!_

* * *

><p>*After everybody is back on the dock*<p>

Bella Jr.: It seems that the Rockin' Rypheriors has the shiny Pokemon. We shall allow Pharaoh to switch the contestant of his choice!

Pharaoh: I switch Frost for Vienna!

*Frost floats over to Pharaoh and Vienna Floats over to the group of Amazing Arcaines Contestants*

* * *

><p><em>Frost: Yes! I'm with Pharaoh!<em>

_Elsa: Now I'm with Eevee... speaking of Eevee, where is she?_

* * *

><p>*Back at the Rockin' Rypheriors Cabin*<p>

Pharaoh: I can't believe our luck! *Glances back at the shiny Yamask, he notices something.* Wait a minute...

*Frost glances over at the Yamask as well and notices what he was talking about.*

Frost: Aren't Shiny Yamask supposed to have yellow eyes?

Pharaoh: They are. But somehow this Yamask has red eyes...

*The Shiny Yamask looks confused.*

* * *

><p>*With the Amazing Arcanines, everybody seems to ignore the young Zorua, which annoyed it very much*<p>

Zorua:...Hello..._Anybody_...CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!

*Shade's ears move slightly as he turns around and walks over to the Zorua*

Shade: Uh, Hey Zorua?

Zorua: Yeah?

Shade: *Sits down next to her* Can I explain something to you?

Zorua: Sure.

*Shade explains all about Addison and the reason why nobody's paying attention to her*

Shade: People think that you'll end up like Addison.

Zorua: I promise I would never end up like that.

Shade: You know what, I like you. you'll be the perfect contestant.

Zorua: Yeah! People who are in this in the future will remember the all mighty... the all mighty- Uh, I don't know my name, you never told me that...

Shade: ...How about Susan?

Susan: Perfect! The all mighty Susan!

Shade: *Chuckles* Yeah, The all mighty Susan. *Grins*

* * *

><p>*Back with the Rockin' Rypheriors, the Shiny Yamask has been silent for a long time. While Pharaoh and Frost are trying to find out how it happened, the Shiny Yamask sneaks out. And so has Susan. The Shiny Yamask is exploring the forest alone, or so he thinks.*<p>

Yamask*:...*Yamask quickly turns around as he hears something*

*Yamask quickly jerks back as Susan jumps out from the bushes*

Susan: Hi there! Sorry if I surprised you.

*Yamask is silent*

Susan: You don't talk much, do you?

*Yamask nods*

Susan: OK...oh! I almost forgot, I'm Susan! Who are you?

*Yamask seems to be in deep thought...*

Susan: Do you have a name?

*Yamask shakes his head*

Susan: Oh, OK...

*A strange silence goes on for a minute.*

Susan: Hey! How about I show something cool I found?

*Yamask nods and has a excited look on his face. A bit later, she shows Yamask an amazing spring, and she picks up a Water Stone and gives it to Yamask*

Susan: It's so beautiful isn't it? It's also filled with evolution stones!

Yamask:...It's...It's...amazing!

*Susan has a surprised look for a bit*

Susan: I know, right? *Dreamily* I wish everybody could see this...

*Addison is peeking through a bush*

Evil Addison: *Evil Chuckle* They soon will...but not in a good way...

*She turns into Good Addison*

Good Addison: You wouldn't.

*She turns back into Evil Addison*

Evil Addison: I would.

*Turns Back to Good Addison*

Good Addison: Then I'll do anything to try and stop you!

*Evil Addison, again*

Evil Addison: Not if I can help it... *Smiles Evilly*

*A few hours later with Addison (It's the Evil Addison, but I'm just calling her Addison cause' this has only the Evil Addison), very deep in the woods*

Addison: Now with my idiotic counter personality is out of the way, my plan can now go into action! And now, to bring my most perfect henchmen, or henchwomen, along with my plan...

*Addison's eyes give out a dim glow, and a Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, and Umbreon appear almost instantly.*

Addison: Why, yes, Toxic, Spirit, Commander Gengar, and Midnight. You all know exactly what to do.

*Commander Gengar and the rest of the four disappear for a minute, and return with scar covered Cofagrigus, with Toxic (Gastly) and Midnight holding firmly on the chains attached to it's arms*

Addison: Release him. *She takes a few steps back as they removes the chains*

*Addison firmly commands the five to go where Susan and the Yamask are*

Addison: Commander Gengar?

Commander G.: Yes, Addison?

Addison: Bring them both back alive. You and him will bring them back. *She points over to the Cofagrigus* Do you understand?

Commander G.: Understood, Addison.

*Back with Susan and Yamask*

Susan: *Popping her head out of the water* I just never want to leave this place, don't you agree?

Yamask*: Yeah.

Susan: *Drying herself off* This is a place I hope I'll never- *She turns around, only to see a Cofagrigus standing in front of her* AHHH!

Yamask*: SUSAN! You let go her now or I'll-

?: You'll what?

Yamask*: I'll...I'll...I'll... *Yamask falls silent out of fear as Commander Gengar appears in front of him, Spirit appears behind him and grabs the Yamask's arms*

Spirit: I've got him! Toxic, Midnight, get Addison quick!

Midnight: *Mumbles while running to get Addison* Why do we always have to get Addison?

Toxic: *Mumbling while following Midnight* Why can't we help and someone else get Addison?

Yamask*: *Struggling to break free of Spirit's grasp* Let me go! Who are you guys anyways?!

Commander G.: And why should we tell you?

*Addison (The Evil one) comes running to the scene, being followed by Toxic and Midnight*

Yamask*: A-A-A-Addison! Please, You have to- *Spirit releases him from his grasp as Addison hits him with a Shadow Claw*

Evil Addison: Did you think I came here to help you? If so, then you'd be very wrong.

Susan: Why are you doing this?!

Evil Addison: You don't, and won't, even know one bit of it, my, 'sweetheart.'

Susan: W-W-W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!

*Everybody but the Yamask stares at her, Commander Gengar Face Palms*

Evil Addison: *Strictly* You do know it's impolite to yell at your _mother_, Susan.

Susan: M-M-M-MY MOTHER?! I-I-I-I'M YOUR DAUGHTER?!

Commander G.: You never even stopped _once_ to think about it? How one of the eggs contained yourself on the same day a Zoroark was there, and you never thought that Addison could've possibly been you mother?

Yamask*: *Slowly getting back up* Oh yeah, and what else? *Sarcasticly* Am I the son of that Cofagrigus on my team?

?:Exactly.

Yamask*: WHAT? HOW COULD YOU KNOW?!

Evil Addison: My partner Coffin, as well as the others all know him from what I've told them.

Coffin: As well as her plan to take control of her body after she gets rid of that good-for-nothing good side.

Evil Addison: COFFIN! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM THAT! *She weakly Shadow Claws him*

Commander G.: But now, she plans to leave you here after she gets done with you, and have Coffin take the blame for it, but she really wants to kill you, Yamask.

Coffin: *Releases Susan* Susan, get out of here and get help! *Susan runs off quickly*

Yamask*: *To Addison's five servants* You guys don't really want to kill me, right?

*They all nod as Spirit distracts Addison and gestures him to run and get help*

*Back at the camp*

Yamask*: Pharaoh! Frost! Guys!

Susan: Shade! Anybody! Help!

*Pharaoh, Frost, and Shade run outside to Susan and Yamask*

Frost: Oh, are you OK?

Yamask*: Not really. But there's trouble out where me and Susan were!

Susan: Yeah! Addison-

Pharaoh: Addison! I knew she would be up to this!

Susan: As I was saying: She Injured Yamask and one of her servants released me and said to find help!

Yamask*: Addison is also trying to kill me!

Susan: And she is going to take over her body once she gets rid of her 'good-for-nothing' good side!

Shade: Let's put a stop to this.

*Back at the forest with Addison (Evil)*

Addison: You good for nothing partner! You let her get away.

Coffin: It doesn't matter.

Addison: What?!

Coffin: I said It doesn't matter.

Addison: After all I've done in the time before I was eliminated to keep you safe, saving you from death because your trainer _shot_ you and tried to _get rid_ of you _permanently,_ and none of this matters? I COULD'VE LEFT YOU FOR DEAD IF I WANTED TO! YOUR LUCKY I SAVED ALL OF YOU FROM TERRIBLE FATES! *Addison hits Coffin with a Dark Pulse and then a Shadow Claw*

Commander G.: I would've had a great fate even if you didn't save me. I could of survived alone. Besides! You probably only want me because of this! *He holds out a charm with a Key Stone and Gengarite* Well, guess what? I QUIT!

Coffin: I'm with him.

Toxic, Spirit, and Midnight: As do we!

*As they all walk away, Addison runs up to them and sinks her claws deep into Commander Gengar and Coffin's arm*

Addison: You. Two. Are. STAYING. WITH. ME! *Digs her claws even deeper in to their arms*

?:Not if we can help it!

*Susan and Yamask, along with Pharaoh, Frost and Shade appear in an instant*

Addison: Careful, one more step, and I'll make sure I cut right through their arms!

Frost: You wouldn't.

Addison: Oh, I would. *She digs her claws right through their arms*

Shade: Leave them alone!

*Addison releases her grip on them, their arms bleeding badly.*

Addison: They why don't I do it to one of you! *She pounces, but she misses and hits a tree*

Susan: I've got it! *She pounces and holds Addison down* Someone help the others!

Pharaoh: OK! Frost and I will help the others, Shade, make sure that Susan can keep Addison down, and...and- *Susan is pushed down to the ground as Addison gets back up and hits Pharaoh with a Dark Pulse.*

Yamask*: Pharaoh!

Frost: That's...it. *Frost uses Ice Beam and freezes Addison to the ground*

Yamask*: Good job Frost!

Susan: I'll finish this off! *Susan hits Addison with a Shadow Ball attack.*

Pharaoh: *Getting back up* Shade, go and get Darkrai!

Shade: I'm on it! *Runs off to get Darkrai*

Pharaoh: Frost, Susan, help the others!

Frost and Susan: We're on it!

Pharaoh: *A short silence* Desumasu!

*The Yamask is confused at first, but he notices he was talking to him*

Pharaoh: Help me keep Addison from escaping!

Desumasu: On it!

*A few hours later back at the cabins.*

Bella Jr.: *To Darkrai* I _told _you not to bring her back! She's no good!

Darkrai: I know _you _and _everybody else _thinks Addison is no good! She really is a good person! You need to know her better!

Bella Jr.: But she's going home, how are we going to know her better?!

Darkrai: Well, she's going to help out on the show.

Bella Jr.: WHAT?! When did you do this?

Darkrai: An hour ago. She's an intern now.

Bella Jr.: I really hate you sometimes...

Darkrai: I know...

*With Darkrai, Bella Jr., and Addison (Good)*

Darkrai: After today's fiasco, what will happen next time? Find out on the next Total Drama Pokemon Island!

* * *

><p><em>Well, Addison is here to stay! If I have time on Christmas, You may find out about Addison's secret at the Christmas Party I maymay not type up! So, Bye for now!_


End file.
